The invention relates in general to semiconductors and in particular to a new and useful semiconductor body.
The invention is suitable especially for the semiconductor devices, which are fashioned as impact diodes. Such semiconductor devices are used for the production of mm-wave transmitters.
The construction of the semiconductor bodies, which are composed of one semiconductor device unit and a heat sink, is carried out in hybrid fabrication method as well as in n integrated fabrication method
Discrete semiconductor devices, especially impact diodes comprising a separate heat sink are inserted into hybrid RF-circuit arrangements (Lit: E.Kaspar et al, IEEE Trans. Electron. Dev., Vol. ED-34, No 5, 1987).
Such a hybrid fabrication method of semiconductor bodies has the disadvantage to be very expensive and time consuming, which affects especially the industrial mass production.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 40 91 408 a fabrication of an impatt diode comprising an integrated heat sink is described, the structure of the impatt diode is produced in the substrate by an implantation of ions. The production of the device structure unit in the substrate by implantation of ions has the disadvantage, that an additional, suitably structured layer of oxide must be brought onto the substrate. Another disadvantage lies in the fact that thin layers of semiconductor cannot be produced by the procedure of the implantation of ions.